My Notebook Opens Your Soul
by Galateia
Summary: Bella has a notebook full of things Edward doesnt have a clue about. When Bella finally reveals her feeling and thoughts on Edward will he finally realize he too is beautiful and not the monster he thinks he is? "When I Look at You" belongs to Miley Cyrus


**Diclaimer:** i do not own Twilight. Song "I Look at You" belongs to Miley Cyrus

**BPOV**

My Notebook.

A book filled with thoughts, feelings, sketches, and lyrics and compositions. A book that essentially makes up who I am and no one knows about it, not even Edward. Edward doesn't know that I sit listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain and try to capture his beauty on mere paper. He doesn't know that I try to put what I feel for him into words when I think of him in our meadow, recapturing the brilliance of his skin almost as if his soul is shining from the inside out. Edward doesn't believe he has a soul but I know that he does and so I try. I fill this notebook with words and lyrics and pictures so that I can try to convince him. As I fill up this last page I know I am ready. After today Edward will know that he is beautiful, inside and out.

******

As I reach the end of the drive I am struck for an instant with fear. What if he's mad? I have been keeping a large part of myself hidden from him. This notebook is who makes me…me. What if he doesn't like it? I glance sideways to my passenger seat and see my notebook. Courage and determination washes over me. This is for Edward, all for him to realize he is not the monster he believes he is. The vampire that puts himself through pain so that he can care for a mere human…him not having a soul would just be unjust and ridiculous.

Before I can even blink Edward is sitting in my passenger seat with my notebook in his lap. He looks up at me and I can see that he has a questioning gaze in his eyes. "Soon" I say to him. Soon I will reveal to him what I have been working on since the moment I fell in love with him.

"Edward, can I have 5 minutes alone in your piano room? I have a surprise for you that means a lot to me and will hopefully will mean a lot to you too."

******

**EPOV**

Although I cant say that this curiosity isn't killing me I am very intrigued to see what my Bella has in store for me. We spend most, if not all of our time to together so its hard to figure out when she had the time to pull together this surprise for me. Not being able to hear her thoughts has been unusual. I have spent over a hundred years knowing the trivial and intricate thoughts of everyone I have come across, her block against my gift has left me pacing across my bedroom floor, impatiently waiting for the grand reveal.

"Edward, I'm ready" I hear my love say from downstairs. I quickly make my way down and what meets my gaze upon entering is nothing I would have expected. Scattering the floor, walls and the piano are pages ripped from a notebook filled of my image and words of love, passion and devotion it renders me both speechless and immobile.

"Edward, I know you don't believe that you have a soul and this is my way of showing you that you do. You see yourself as monster but each of these pictures is how I see you. You think of yourself as unworthy of love but each page filled with words is how I feel about you. I love you so much Edward and you're beautiful. Inside and out. I've been working on this since the moment I fell in love with you and I'm finally ready to show you who I am and how I feel."

Her words, if possible renders me even more shocked but its sight of my love sitting at my piano getting ready to play and the heavenly sound of her voice that really blows me away.

*****

**BPOV**

I sit down at the piano bench and begin my song.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a soul_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy..._

Life has definitely not been easy for either of us. The temptation of my blood, James, him leaving, its crazy but in the end we are still in love.

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I...I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I...I look at you_

Looking at Edward all my troubles just fade into the background. Being with him it's like nothing can touch me. Peace, safety and serenity are what I feel when I am in his arms. Home is where he is.

_When I look At You I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars Hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I Know I'm Not Alone._

Its unbelievable that this godlike creature could ever love a clumsy, plain human like me but somehow its true. I now know that I will never have to be alone anymore. I have finally found where I belong. With Edward and his family.

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I...I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I...I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover Me, All I need every_

_Breath that I breathe don't you know_

_You're beautiful..._

He is beautiful, there is no doubt about it. Everything about him pulls me in. his kindness, the love he has not just for me but his family. He's all I'll ever need, forever.

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I...I look at youI look at you_

_And you appear Just like a dream_

_To me._

He is my dream come true. Never before did I think that the life I am living right now would belong to me. He has made life so much better. I'll always love Forks, its where I fell in love.

When the piano becomes silent, I look up to meet his gaze.

*******

**EPOV**

As the last notes fade she looks at me and all I can see is love for me and the absolute sincerity for the words she just sang for me. Her emotions for me have left me overwhelmed as they wash over me leaving me too stunned to even think of words that could compare to how much her efforts mean to me. As the silence stretches I am left to once again look around the room as even further proof presents itself. As I look back at my love her head is fallen, almost in defeat, and I quickly realize that she has mistaken my silence for displeasure. I quickly cup her face between my palms and look deep into her mesmerizing eyes that feels as if they pierce right down into my…soul.

"I love you. This, I have no words for what this means to me. Thank you Bella Swan, my love." For you have given me my soul.


End file.
